


Sweet Berries

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: Wholesome week [6]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, video bloggers
Genre: Day 6 gardening, Gen, Half Fox Fundy, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Don’t Foxes love berries?
Relationships: Not today satan - Relationship
Series: Wholesome week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	Sweet Berries

“Tommy, don’t you dare,” Fundy mutters as the teen runs past with a variety of different plants and dirt. There's a lot of dirt.

“Oh come on Fundy, it’s just some plants.”

Narrowing his eyes the fox relents, “You seem to have a lot of berries.”

“It’s good mob defense,” Tommy shoots back as he sets some chests down as he starts to terraform the area surrounding his base. 

Fundy watches the boy work his tail flicking gently as he stretches out in the sunlight, “Don’t Forget to put torches down under there.”

“Yeah, Yeah. What are you doing over here anyway?”

“Eh, I've got nothing better to do,” Fundy grins showing off his fangs slightly.

Tommy shrugs as he pulls out the plants, ”I’m going to start planting now.”

As the boy works Fundy watches as he places trees and flowers down then carefully plants the berry bushes. Cursing whenever he steps to close and gets pricked.

Rolling his eyes, Fundy walks over and helps him plant the rest of the berries, “Is that where you want all of the bushes?”

“Wh- How are you so good at that you didn’t get pricked once?” He screeches, astonished at the feat.

“I’m a half fox, Tommy. I’ve got fur, the thorns can’t prick me,” Fundy calmly explains as he wiggles his ears.

A grin slowly overtakes Tommy’s face. As he picks something out of his inventory.

“What are you doing?” Fundy asks, growing suspicious. 

“Nothing,” Tommy says as he throws a berry at Fundy. Who catches the small fruit and eats it.

“Why? I’m not going to carry it in my mouth if that’s what you expected.”

“Who, me. Of course not, I was just, um, giving you one.”

“Sure, Tommy,” Fundy laughs as he makes his way back towards his base. As he’s almost out of earshot he mutters, “Besides if I’m going to hold it in my mouth you’d have to give me multiple.”

And if the next day a box of sweet berries appears in Fundy's base it’s not mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
